Ultraman New Generation Chronicle
is a series that tells the story of the New Generation Heroes' adventures from Ultraman Ginga up to Ultraman R/B. The show is hosted by Booska and Pega.https://m-78.jp/news/post-4972/ Episodes # # : Fifteen years after the Ultra Flare incident, Xio officer Daichi Ozora was studying the Cyber Cards until the emergence of Demaaga attacking nearby citizens. At that time, an unknown voice was heard by Daichi, which came to Earth and fused with him, giving birth to the new warrior, Ultraman X. # : Riku's fate as the son of Ultraman Belial begins to unfold as he has to face off against his first opponent, Skull Gomora, as Ultraman Geed. # : A new thug, Alien Akumania allied with Alien Exceller, it is allowed to live as a salaryman in Yoshida. He MonsLives a human sized Gan Q! Gan Q meets a child who is not afraid of his appearance. Friendship grows between the two people, leading eventually to upheaval in Yoshida! # : The Victory Lancer is stolen by a strange woman who claims to be a Victorian from a surface. But Queen Kisara and Shou have no knowledge of her. What is her past? # : Alien Chibu Exceller notices Shepherdon has a lot of Victorium energy. Exceller sends Gan Q to suck the Victorium out of Shepherdon, to take him down! In order to prevent this, UPG joins with the original captain, and come up with a daring strategy! # : Five monsters combine into Five King! Ginga and Victory's onslaught is a failure. The Ultras vanish as Android One Zero begins to self destruct, and tries to destroy the UPG base. What will the UPG do to stop the countdown to this destruction?! # # # # # # : Ultraman Tregear invades the show to showcase the various villains that have appeared throughout the New Generation Heroes' battles. # # # # # # : The SSP help out a group of workers who are working on springs that are used to build the VTL's machinery, when suddenly an enormous robotic dragon appears from a portal in the sky. The SSP name it Galactron. It awakens and brings mass destruction, claiming that its purpose is for justice for the Earth. # : Gai is unable to stop Galactron and save Naomi. In order to finally stop Galactron's rampage, he decides to use Thunder Breastar again, but at what cost? # : Riku and Leito find themselves in a trap set up by Kei in order to get rid of Zero, and threaten the safety of Leito's family. Zero must come up with a resolve to save everyone, even if it means sacrificing himself. # : Leito has to fight against fate while Riku fruitlessly battles Galactron. Leito's renewed hope revives Zero, and the New Generation Capsules are granted to them, revealing Zero's newest powerup, Ultraman Zero Beyond. # : Belial has come back as Belial Atrocious and puts despair into everyone's hearts. Can Geed defeat his father once and for all? # : Geed has his last battle against his father, and puts him to rest. # : Hot Fighter, Ultraman Taro's chronicle! This episode tells about Taro's story from his youth until Ultraman Ginga. # : Introducing the highlight of the new series, Ultraman Taiga. This episode features a demonstration highlight of the Tri-Squad. Cast * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Gallery NewGenChroniclePoster.jpg|Series Poster (TV Tokyo ver.) External Links *Official website References id:Ultraman New Generation Chronicle Category:Series Category:Productions Category:Heisei Series Category:Rebroadcast Series